Queen of the Dragon Knights
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a 22 year old Dragon Knight, one of the select few who hold the spirit of a dragon within their heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Queen of the Dragon Knights**

 **Aria Montgomery is a 22 year old Dragon Knight, one of the select few who hold the spirit of a dragon within their heart.**

She enter her mother, Queen Ella's bedroom.

"Mom, you wanted to talk to me?" says Aria.

"Yes, girl. It's time for you to take over as queen. My days of glory are in the past. You've done really well over the past 4 years. You're more than ready." says Ella.

"I hope so..." says Aria, clearly a bit nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're ready to become the new queen." says Ella.

"Thanks, mom." says Aria.

"My wonderful daughter, from now on you are the new queen of the Dragon Empire." says Ella as she takes off her golden crown and place it on Aria's head.

"You can trust me to do my best." says Aria.

"Girl, I have faith in your power and wisdom." says Ella.

Ella disappear.

Aria walk into the royal hall and takes her mom's place on the white marble throne.

Aria's clothes transform into a royal gown.

"Oh, today's the big day?" says Hanna Marin as she enter the room.

Hanna is Aria's best friend.

"Yes. Mom's retired. I am the queen now." says Aria.

"That's so cool. Maybe I can finally get a dragon of my own." says Hanna.

"Yes, you can. I hope you're strong enough." says Aria.

Aria smile and snap her fingers.

Suddenly a huge pink female dragon spirit appear.

"This is the dragon Shezareena, she'll be your new partner in battle and in life." says Aria.

"I'm ready to bond with her and she's pink, my favorite color." says Hanna.

"Yes, I decided on her because she is pink." says Aria.

The pink dragon is absorbed into Hanna's heart.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, Han." says Aria.

Aria's huge white female dragon spirit appear from Aria's heart.

Aria's dragon roar to celebrate that Aria is queen now and that Hanna has become a Dragon Knight.

"Queen Aria, what's your orders for me?" says Hanna as she goes down on her knees.

"Nothing at the moment. You may relax." says Aria.

"As you wish, your majesty." says Hanna and then leave the room.

"Archanium ultima draconis retracti, instante." says Aria.

Aria's dragon return to her heart.

2 hours later.

"Congrats, Han." says Alison DiLaurentis.

"Thanks, Ali. Finally little me is a true Dragon Knight." says Hanna.

"Almost. First you gotta show your skill in a battle against me. Draconis aperio." says Alison.

There's a huge deep roar and a huge red dragon spirit appear from Alison's heart.

"Let's see if you really is all badass. Draconis aperio." says Hanna.

Hanna's pink dragon appear from Hanna's heart.

"Severnia uculum!" says Alison.

Alison's dragon fire a huge blast of red magic towards Hanna.

"No way! Pinceri protego!" says Hanna.

Hanna's dragon transform into a giant pink shield of energy that protect Hanna from the attack.

"Smart move, but you should know that the shield can never be used two turns after each other, so when I attack again, you're crap." says Alison.

"Oh, no!" says Hanna, who did not know that rule.

"Ha! Kiss your title as a Dragon Knight bye bye, little Hanna. Sanpyrus!" says Alison with a confident sexy smile.

Alison's dragon fire a huge stream of fire and darkness towards Hanna.

The huge attack hit Hanna, knocking her to the ground.

"And once more, it's a victory for the most badass bitch in town." says Alison.

"No..." says Hanna as she start to cry, sad that she will not be a real Dragon Knight.

"Hanna, don't worry. You are now a Dragon Knight. That was a test and you got top score on it." says Alison as she help Hanna up.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. The Queen told me to test you so she could be sure that you're strong and you showed that you are." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

The next day.

"Here." says Aria.

Hanna is given her Dragon Knight armor uniform.

On the front armor is the ancient Seal of the Draconis Armanti as well as Hanna's name in runes.

"Thanks, Queen Aria." says Hanna.

Hanna is very happy.

2 weeks later, Hanna get to go on her first mission along with some other Dragon Knights.

"Alright, Dragon Knights. Let's head out." says Spencer Hastings, the captain of the Dragon Knights.

Spencer, Hanna and five other Dragon Knights leave the palace on their horses.

At the same time, Aria is eating lunch.

"Mmm, fish and rice. Tastes very nice." says Aria.

She wear regular clothes on this day.

"Your majesty..." says Aria's younger brother Mike as he enter the room.

"No need to be so formal. We're siblings. I still respond to Aria." says Aria.

"Okay." says Mike.

"Can you make me a Dragon Knight, Aria?" says Mike.

"No. The dragon meant for you, rejected you last year, remember?" says Aria.

"We could try again." says Mike.

"It's unlikely to make any form of difference, Mike. Dragons usually don't change their minds." says Aria.

"Alright then. I guess I'll be the only one in our family who never get a dragon..." says Mike.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." says Aria.

"Okay. I'll see ya later." says Mike and then leave the room.

2 days later.

Aria and Hanna do a practice fight with their dragons.

"Dominus arcanium, empolia." says Aria.

Aria's dragon fire a huge beam of white magic.

"Poleri restinto." says Hanna.

Hanna's dragon try to block, but the attack goes right through and knock Hanna off her feet.

"Vergante stravinica." says Hanna.

Hanna's dragon summon a pink storm.

"Flagintia javernis." says Aria.

Aria's dragon fire a huge bolt of blue flame that destroy the pink storm.

"No!" says Hanna.

Hanna lose the practice fight.

"Don't worry. You were good." says Aria.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"Soon you'll be an expert, my friend." says Aria.

"I hope so." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

Aria's evil twin, named Aira, attacks the palace.

"I'll defeat ya." says Aria.

"No way!" says Aira.

Aira summon a black demon from her heart.

The demon is what Aira has instead of a dragon.

"Talaaris inquerium!" says Aria.

Aria's dragon appear from Aria's heart and summon huge golden thunder.

The golden thunder strikes Aira's demon, doing a lot of damage.

"No! Lucentis deprendi, navelo!" says Aira.

Aira's demon throw a large ball of red fire.

"Protego albion." says Aria.

Aria's dragon transform into a giant white shield of energy that protect Aria from the fire ball.

"Avalonica zerenatis." says Aria.

Aria's dragon fire a giant pulse of bright white magic.

The pulse knock down Aira, almost killing her.

"Ahhhh!" scream Aira in pain.

"Okay. Time do end this." says Aria. "Severni lazernica."

Aria's dragon fire a white pulse again, killing Aira.

"Farewell, bitch." says Aria.

Aria's dragon return into Aria's heart.

The next day.

Aria ride her white horse through the forest.

Suddenly a few bandits appear.

"Novum draconis apeira." says Aria.

Her dragon appear from her heart.

"Arcanis verendenta!" says Aria in a loud clean tone.

The dragon summon a huge white light of magic that knocks down the bandits.

Aria ride towards the city, her dragon flying along in the sky above.

"Decanti avaritzu." says Aria.

The dragon return to Aria's heart.

22 minutes later, Aria reach the palace where Hanna and Mike are waiting for her.

"Hi, Queen Aria." says Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna." says Aria.

"We've made you dinner." says Mike.

"Thanks. It'd be sweet if you guys both have dinner with me." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna and Mike.

"Awesome." says Aria.

Aria, Hanna and Mike walk up to Aria's dining room.

Servants place the food on the table.

Aria, Hanna and Mike take their seats and begin to eat.

"It taste wonderful." says Aria.

"Good that you think so." says Mike.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
